Bella?
by di14
Summary: Random One Shot.Bella dissapears from Alice's visions.And the Cullens go to Bella's house to check on her.Rated M cause im very paranoid...and my humor can scare small childrens.


**Bella?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! –whispers- ….unfortunately.**

**(A.N. THIS IS A ONE SHOT GUYS….)**

**Thanks to Lord Bathory and TwilightxLemon for proofreading this one shot and making small changes to it to improve it for you guys!!**

* * *

It was a normal rainy day in forks, Washington. Edward was playing his piano while his siblings were in their rooms doing Bob knows what.

Edward had half an hour before he had to go pick up Bella from her house. Alice had insisted on having a movie night that Friday.

Suddenly Alice came running down the stairs screaming.

"EDWARD EDWARD!!"

Edward immediately stopped playing and turned around to face a hysterical Alice.

Before Edward could say anything the rest of the family had come downstairs trying to calm Alice down.

"Alice calm down and tell us what's wrong." Carlisle finally said calmly

"I DON'T KNOW….BELLA'S FUTURE JUST DISSAPEARED!! WE ALL NEED TO GO DOWN THERE AND SEE WHATS WRONG!!"

the cullens all ran to Bella's house not even bothering to stop and load into their cars. Each Cullen had horror stricken faces.

They came to a halt in front of the Swan household. They were using their sensitive hearing to check for anything out of the ordinary.

"Talooooola!!"

Their heads snapped up to Bella's window. The light was on. Confused, they all turned to glance at each other. They climbed up the tree and looked in to Bella's window. She was smearing ketchup all over the floor. Cautiously Edward knocked on the window.

Bella looked up, her mouth forming and 'o' shape.

She stood up and that's when the Cullens noticed Bella was wearing power ranger men briefs, a t-shirt that had a corn dog on it, and tube socks that were _way _to big on her small feet. She also had obviously colored all over herself with…magic markers?

Bella threw open the window and stepped back letting the Cullens enter her room.

She waved.

"HEY CUWENS!!" Bella's tongue was hanging out to the side of her mouth, and her eyes were crossed.

Emmett of course, roared with laughter. Edward growled at Emmett who instantly shut up.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" asked a very curious Edward.

Bella was about to respond when Alice ran to her and hugged her tightly. Bella just giggled.

Alice straightened up, crossed her arms, and glared at Bella.

"Why couldn't I see you in my visions? Do you know how worried I was!? Was that _dog _here Bella?"

Edward winced but growled lowly with anger.

"SILLY DAFFODIL," Bella patted Alice on the head. Alice pouted while the rest of the family snickered. "OF COURSE JABOBBBB WASN'T HERE, CAN YOU SMELL HIM!?"

"No we cant sm- wait, did you say Jabob?" Edward asked.

"YESH, I MOST CERTAINLY DID MY GOOD MAN!" responded Bella.

"Why?"

"Because….um…..Jabob is my LOVER!! Jacob is just a..." Bella smirked. "a _utensil_."

Edward tensed.

"Your lover?" He asked, trying to keep calm and failing miserably.

"Yeah, you wanna meet him?"

"Oh I'd love that Bella dear." Edward said, already planning to tear him apart.

"Ok!"

Bella ran into her closet. Moments later she emerged with a huge version of…the Tickle me Elmo toy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!"

Everyone turned to Emmett, who looked horrified. He was standing behind Alice trying to hide from the Elmo. **(A.N. can you imagine Emmett hiding behind a very tiny Alice!)**

Jasper was already rolling on the floor laughing. While Rosalie was trying to comfort Emmett and the rest of the Cullens were trying to hide their laughter.

Rosalie turned to the family.

"You guys never knew this…because we never told any of you, but…" she took a deep unnecessary breath. "Emmett has a deathly fear of anything to do with Sesame Street, especially Elmo."

This time, without holding back, everyone except Emmett and Rosalie were laughing so hard, it sounded like a thunder storm.

After about ten minutes and Rosalie's ice cold glares, they all managed to compose themselves.

Emmett stood up, grabbed the Elmo and jumped out the window, with Rose on his heels.

They once again glanced at each other, shrugged and turned back to Bella.

"Bella? You still haven't explained to us how you just disappeared from my visions." Alice asked with genuine curiosity.

Bella started twirling her hair and chewing on a piece of bubble gum.

"Bella, love, please tell us." Edward begged.

"Oooootay. But I'd much rather show you!" Again she ran into her closet.

Not three seconds later she walked back in…growling.

The remaining Cullens were shocked, disgusted, and curious all at the same time. Bella was wearing…russet colored fur.

"Bella, is that….is that what we think it is?" asked a horrified Alice.

"YEAH….ITS JACOBS FUR…I told you he was a utensil." She grinned.

"Sooooo, who wants pie!?" **(A.N. no you sickos, the pie isn't made out of Jacob…its normal apple pie…jeez)**

* * *

**Review Please!!**

**di14**


End file.
